Music and Choas
by colisto ice
Summary: New fic with alot of songs. Two bands from Japan go head to head with other bands and have a lil romance along the way. With all this lovvin and music though there is alot of fighting and violence so people come one come all to the greatest show on the ne
1. introducing the stars of our bands

I don't own InuYasha or any of it's characters.

In a little town in Japan in a little bar is where our story takes place. As a woman with black hair that's braided down to her butt in a light blue dress, gets ready to perform for the crowd. This woman was Kagome Higurashi. She was about twenty years old and she was born with the gift of music.

As she got on stage with her bandfriends, the regulars cheered as they were about to begin as the base started to play.

Ooh, I can't wait to get next to you  
Oh, I just can't leave you alone

Boy you got me doing things that I would never do  
And I can't stop the way I'm feeling if I wanted to  
I'm crazy 'bout the way that you could make me say your name  
And if I couldn't have you, I would probably go insane

Only you can make me feel (Only you can make me feel)  
And only you can take me there (Only you can take me there)  
And only you can make me feel (Only you, only you can make me feel)  
And only you can take me there (Only you can take me there)

Ooh, I can't wait to get next to you  
Oh, I just can't leave you alone

Boy you stay inside my mind there ain't no denying that (denying that)  
And only you can do them things that got me coming back  
It's got to be the realest thing that I have ever felt  
And I'll do what I got to do to keep you to myself

Only you can make me feel (Only you can make me feel)  
And only you can take me there (Only you can take me there)  
And only you can make me feel (Only you, only you can make me feel)  
And only you can take me there (Only you can take me there

Crazy 'bout the way you feel  
I just gotta have you here  
And I wanna let you know  
I won't ever let you go

Only you can make me feel (Only you can make me feel)  
And only you can take me there (Only you can take me there)  
And only you can make me feel (Only you, only you can make me feel)  
And only you can take me there (Only you can take me there)

(ASHANTI – ONLY U)

As she finished her final note the audience applauded there performance. Especially three men that come in there often just to see them, and to play tonight as well. As they switch around the three men couldn't help but look at the four lovely and talented women they saw. With Kagome was 20 year oldSango Hirotske, a toned lovely woman with dark hair in a ponytail to the middle of her back that wore sunglasses and a black dress that came to her knees with boots that came to her ankles. The other two were 19 year old Kaito Hogishe and Chimera Hogishe, Adoptive sisters to each other with a year age difference. Kaito a tall dark girl with red and black hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a red tank top covered by a see through black long sleeve shirt. With black leather pants. Chimera had red hair that was the same length as Kaito she was a little shorter then her and was a little lighter in complextion.

As they noticed the three men Kagome spoke to the leader a tall silver haired man that was nicely built. He wore a black shirt with matching pants with Sunglasses and a dress hat on top. He smiled and said , "Hello Kagome, nice to see you. A lovely performance you and the others did."

Kagome begins to blush as he takes his sunglasses off and looked her in her beutiful brown eyes. As they begin to go on stage a tall dark man very quit smiled at Kaito and mouthed "later." As the other gent. in a purple suit was being smacked for grabbing her butt.

As they started the crowd was excited as the played. Breaking the habit

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safer in my room  
Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

Cultured my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again

I dont want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
Cuz I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

The crowd cheered and as they exit the stage Lee the tall dark man escorted Kaito out while the others stayed and chatted. InuYasha comes to Kagome and smiles. His golden eyes looking into hers watched as she blushed and smiled back.

"Good performance fellas, Looks like the crowd got really into you," Kagome says.

"Thank You but as you know we are just warming up so we can be ready by The duel concert we are suppose to hold in the Atrium in Tokyo," Inuyasha says as Miroku gets too close to Sango Yet again. SMACK down goes Miroku.

Sango looks at Miroku then kicks him in the stomach, " That should teach him to stop grabbing my butt."

With that they begin to leave as a man dressed in all black with short hair approached the group. "Nice performance, I hope that I may be able to see all of you perform in the Band battle in New York City in America," he says while a smile went across his face, turning to leave. All but Chimera smiled at the man as he left.

"Something about him I don't like," she says to herself as Lee and Kaito come back and look hard at the man in black passing them.

A.N.

Okay people what do you think? This is a Song … Action … Romance… And Angst so if you don't like then YOU… Know what to do.


	2. double bander

"One Last Song with both bands what do you say folks," the owner says as the crowd cheers.

"Well I guess one more wont hurt," Inuyasha says getting toward the stage," Lee do you and Kaito know any mutual songs?"

Lee looks at Kaito and gives a half-smile, "Yeah we know Numb-Encore."

Kaito starts to beam and told Kagome she takes the lead on this one. While Chimera and the other get ready to get on stage Inuyasha says to Lee, "you got this one Okay."

"Sure no problem."

On stage Lee and Kaito are up front Kaito with her Red bass guitar. And Lee with his Green and black tinted one. As they both began to play with INuYasha and Kagome with there guitars on the side of them while Miroku and Sango played there drums and Chimera. As they Began Lee started off

Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind

Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar

Now what the hell are you waitin for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

(Kaito)- Get em Lee

Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that  
The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at  
Can't none of y'all mirror me back  
Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime  
I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead  
Back to take over the globe, now break bread  
I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express  
Out the country but the blueberry still connect  
On the low but the yacht got a triple deck  
But when you Young, what the fuck you expect? Yep, yep  
Grand openin, grand closin  
God your man Hov' cracked the can open again  
Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen  
just draw off inspiration  
Soon you gon' see you can't replace him  
with cheap imitations for DESE GENERATIONS

(Kaito now begins to sing)

Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn girl  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar

Now what the hell are you waitin for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

What the hell are you waiting for

_sighs_ Look what you made me do, look what I made for you  
Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you  
When you first come in the game, they try to play you  
Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you  
From Marcy to Madison Square  
To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea)  
As fate would have it, Kay's status appears  
to be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye  
When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5  
It ain't to play games witchu  
It's to aim at you, probably maim you  
If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereeens  
Cocksucker take one for your team  
And I need you to remember one thing (one thing)  
I came, I saw, I conquered  
From record sales, to sold out concerts  
So muh'fucker if you want this encore  
I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore

(Lee now)

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

(all sing)  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
(all sing)

I've become so numb  
Can I get an encore, do you want more (more...)  
I've become so numb  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar  
One last time I need y'all to roar

Linkin Park and Jay Z

As they begin to leave the stage they are entranced by the roar of the crowd.

"I think they loved it you guys," Inuyasha says to Lee and Kaito as Kagome hugs Kaito thinking the same thing.

"It's getting late and we do have class tomorrow morning," Chimera reminds them as Sango High kicks MIroku in the face as he crashes into a wall.

"Damn lecher, next time it'll be worse," She states while getting redder by her anger.

All of them were in the same college, Tokyo University. Kagome is majoring in Design, Sango in Sports medicine, Kaito in Philosophy and Forensic Science, Inuyasha and chimera don't have majors yet there just trying to learn as much as possible, Miroku is studying religion, while Lee is a history philosophy major. The morning Kaito, Lee and Inuyasha have a 10:00 am class to attend while the others have a 10:30 class they all finish around 3:00 and rest and have fun until 7:00 pm.

"Kaito do you want me to take you and chimera home?" asks Lee. He and the sisters have known each other for at least three years and they have been close as well to the others.

"No, not today Lee were staying with Kagome tonight, maybe next time Lee," Kaito says to a very understanding Lee.

"Yeah I brought my car today so we shouldn't have too much trouble tonight," Kagome says as InuYasha was about to say something to them about following them home.

"I know yall can handle yourselves but I do worry about yall it is 2 in the morning."

"Okay Inuyasha, You and the guys can fallow us all, Come on Sango let's go"

As they were leaving Kaito ran right into someone she didn't want to see her, her ex.

"Long time no see Kaito it's been two years since I last saw you, how you been," he says with sarcasm dripping from every word. Kaito and friends walk right past him until he grabbed her arm and made her face him.

(Wrong move to do on a pissed of black belt in ninjitsu and Karate)

She twisted her arm away then looked him dead in his eyes in an unnatural cold tone she utters, "Stay the hell away from me or I shall castrate you if you ever touch me again."

"My my….. Is that how we talk to people now Kaito I'm shocked?"

"GO TO HELL RYUMA!"

Kaito goes toward with everyone but Lee, Lee looked at Ryuma the long heard skinny man in a blue suit. With a par of blue sunglasses. He quietly says to him "Leave her and her friends alone or I will kill you myself and far worse away then she could ever do. You have already destroyed her once I will not let you do it twice."

When he arrived outside he saw Sango and Chimera hugging Kaito, but kaito was not crying or showing any emotion she was just stone filled with anger. He pulled her close to him and remembered what they had talked about before when they went outside before the last performance.

EARLIER

"How long are you going to push me away Kaito?"

"What do you mean Lee, ever since you Left Ryuma you've been real distant to men all together and you brought back some of your old habits."

"Such as?"

"Such as you wearing majority black again not wanting to go out with your friends, preferring to be alone…."

"I get the damn point on that so what it is to you Lee?" she asked harshly.

"Let me back in your life because Kaito if you haven't noticed…… I love you."

Kaito looked at him wide eyed in disbelief the one man who understood her feelings she though saw her as a sister now says he loves her. As she was still in shock he leaned her against the wall and kissed her. As he did this he whispered in her ear, "I will not hurt you because it hurts me to see you in any pain my dear Kaito."

END

Kaito looked at Lee and hugged him "I'm okay some thing shall not heal quickly."

Kagome drove all the girls to her house in her green Mitsubishi Outlander and InuYasha drove behind with the guys in his red Nissan.

Kagome lived in her Mothers home in Tokyo. Her mother moved to live with her father in Osaka and decided to leave the house to Kagome. A lovely three story house that was painted a pale blue. On the outside that was very well lit and gated. As they all entered Kagome shut down the security system and turned on the lights. What greeted them was a beautiful white room with a sofa and a big screen, in the corner you see a karaoke machine as they walk further through the hose the see a very large dinning room that was painted green and the chars made from the finest oak, and next to that was a very big kitchen that was painted yellow and had white appliances. Everyone was in awe at Kagome's home.

"Okay guys we do have school tomorrow so good night." Kagome says while pushing the men out the house. "Lee I believe you're picking Kaito up so we'll be ready by 9:00 okay."

"Bye girls" all the men say as they sadly get into inuyasha's car and leave.

Okay that's the end for this one folks so chow. Read and REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. painful past

Okay Chapter 3 okay people I'm having fun with this. If anyone is confused I'll clear it up in this chapter about the caustic relationship between Kaito and Ryuma. Let's just say there's more to that then meets the eye.

Chapter 3 the past

As the girls awake to the music playing down stairs which sounded like Kaito was singing something practicing. Normally she would practice up beat songs but, this one was so like her previous ways of dark Goth. The time when she was constantly hurt by one she was the loyalist to. Ryuma Kamikaze.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented...Daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again...

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under 

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

So go on and scream   
Scream at me  
I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again   
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Then something Happened, Kaito was radiating in a black aura that swirled around her. Her anger her sorrow was evident and she always hid it from her friends. Only being dressed in a black bra and underwear her friends could clearly see the marks on her backs from her younger days. A giant slash on the middle of her back and what looked to be claw marks around the gash on her back. Kagome couldn't hold in the gasp as Kaito looked her directly in the eye.

"You tell anyone I will never speak to you again you here me all of you. Don't tell anyone especially Lee," she says with a stern voice.

"You have our word but, what happened?" Kagome asks with earnest.

"WHY! WHY DO YOU WANNA KNOW," Kaito screams at the group of girls.

"Because we care about you," Kagome says while walking toward Kaito in her white night shirt.

Kagome hugs Kaito as she starts to shake in anger. Chimera comes to her side as also does Sango. Kaito begins to calm down as her friends swarm her and try to comfort her. The tears finally broke from Kaito's eyes but she wouldn't ball. She then wiped her eyes and stood to look at her friends.

"So you wanna know the truth. Okay you'll have it the whole entire truth of my past before I met you Kagome and Sango." She goes on to tell the story of her and Ryuma.

FLASH BACK

Kaito is in a room filled with daggers on each wall with a bed covered in black silk in the middle. The dressers were also black made from oak. Kaito would have blended in well in her black tank top and black jeans. Her hair was pinned to the top in a bun as the rest of it flew in her face in a sloppy bang. She sits on the bed as she waits loyally for Ryuma to come home. As Ryuma enters he is dressed in black slacks and a black dress shirt. HE sees her sitting on his bed. "Stand up woman." He demands

Kaito stands and looks at him with displeasure. "What's going on Ryuma?"

"Look Kaito you been such a good girl and been there for me through thick and thin but one thing bugs me. Why don't you wanna sleep with me Kaito I mean I've been with you for am year and not once have you even tried to attempt to fuck me? Why is that?" He asks coldly he then grabs her and pushes her down on the bed.

"RYUMA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" she screams as she hears him grab a dagger from the wall. The dagger of choice is a silver snake whinnied around a black and silver dagger.

"Are you afraid Kaito? Good you should be," He slashes her back and all you hear is a scream then a melody came from her instead of tears

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
this truth drives me  
into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
if I will it all away

If I will it all away

Then she is surrounded by a black aura that swirls around her she sits up and looks at Ryuma

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

Ryuma changes from human form to that of a wolf and circles her.

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

If I will it all away

He attacks with both claws in her back but is repelled by her energy. Her eyes become that of blood as her hair falls out of its bun and flies all over her head.

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

A growl escapes his lips. "Kaito, what the hell are you doing?" His only answer was the song she continued to sing.

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end

She then begins to laugh as her own powers grew even though she was still losing blood. She then raises her hand and blasts him through the door then she walks out the door to the street and collapses to the ground.


	4. Girl Fight

Lee is driving toward Kagome's to get the girls for school. He begins to feel that Kaito was in pain and despair. He walked to the door and knocked firmly. When Sango opened the door he saw that none were ready he was just about to scold everyone when he noticed the scares on Kaito's back as she was putting on a red tank top.He then grabs her by the arm and drags her into the bathroom. Kaito was about to protest but was cut off by the look of hurt, irritation and worry on Lee's face

"Let me see your back," he states sternly

"Hell no we gonna be late Lee," Kaito says as Lee turns her to face him.

"Kaito this question then," He says to her as she begins to shake, "Do you have scares on your back? Answer me with the truth Kaito."

"Yes, so what if I do there nothing.," Kaito starts slipping on a pair of blue jeans and begins to let her long hair dangle down and out.

Lee leaves the bathroom and sits in the front room as the girls get ready. Chimera comes in in her green short sleeve shirt and black skirt with knee high hooker boots. Her hair was put in a bun and she sits down next to him.

"Chimera did you know about those scares?"

"Lee I just found out today, She didn't want you to know." She says as he looks at her with coldness.

"Why? Why not tell me? Last night I told her I loved her so why would she not tell me?"

"For the simple fact she knows you'll do anything to keep her safe and to make her feel better."

Kagome comes in with a blue sundress on and walks to grab her blue slip on shoes from the corner near the Karyoke machine. Soon Sango comes in wearing a red sweat shirt and black Jeans with black and red sneakers on. Then Kaito comes in with he hair out and looks at Lee. "Let's go."

in the meantime when Lee was getting there

"Man I don't feel like going today," Miroku says to Inuyasha in the bathroom. MIroku is taking a shower as InuYasha get's dressed in his white wife beater and black jeans. He then slips on his Black and white Jordans. He then puts a black baseball cap on top of his head.

"Yeah I guess so as many times Sango kicked your ass last night. Why do you keep doing that if you know the result is she Hitting you."

"I love the color red she turns when she is mad; even though it may lead me into the emergency room in the long run," Miroku starts to get out the shower and grabs a towel, "Besides you and Kagome have been very into each other."

"I like her yes she always had my attention."

"Always giving short answers Inuyasha."

"Hurry up and get dressed were gonna be late."

"Hey what do you think of this song for the show?"

"What song?"

"This by Ludacris 'Get Back' "

"Sounds like a good one we start off on that one tonight."

later on in class

Kaito, Lee and Inuyasha sit near the back of the class. This was there initial and hardest class psychology of the modern criminal or basically called criminal behavior. Lee wasn't paying too much attention to the front but when no professor came everyone had left except Kaito and Lee. Inuyasha gone to find Kagome.

"Lee I think we should be going."

"We will shortly; I know you don't like sharing the past between you and Ryuma with me but did he do that to you?"

"…….."

"I see he did, don't worry I wont do anything but I will not let him go near you again."

"Thank you Lee," She hugs him and he embraces her tightly he then Kisses her on the lips and hugs her again. They stop and smile. " You know you look nice with you hair out." He says as he grabs her hair and firmly kisses her. They finnaly stop kissing when they see and tall dark man wearing a blue shirt and black jeans in the doorway of the room with Chimera.

"Gin…. GIN!" Kaito runs and hugs the stranger much to her sisters dislike, " Oh my god when did you get back?"

"Last night I saw yall perform yall were great."

"Thanks Bro."

"Come on we have to get some good food and catch up on some things. How about we go to the restaurant across the street from the club?"

"What do you think Chimera?"

"That sounds like a good deal," she begins to hug Gin and look at Kaito. Kaito then looks at Chimera a little confused then holds Lee's hand as they are about to leave. "Later yall."

Later on at the club

Gin and the fellas sit down while the girls prepare for there show all of a sudden Naraku with a young woman that is wearing a purple skin tight low cut dress on walk past then and bumps into Sango. "Excuse me," Sango says but the girl turns around and glares at her.

"How dare you bump me bitch. Do you know who I am." She hisses out

"NO but I did say excuse me but now I'm not to sure about it," Sango says a little irritated

"I'm Kagura you should know I'm famouse around here," She says with sas.

"Oh wow the little tart that acts she so tough but really is a scared little bitch!" Sango says in a bored tone. With that Kagura proceeds to smack her across the face. Kaito is about to go to her but Sango stops her. Sango then proceds to punch her in the face and kick her in the stomach. Kaito looked at Sango and motioned all to move away. "This ain't gonna be pretty," She says as Sango picks the woman up and throws her out the door. Then unexpectedly Sango turns and heads tot he stage takes of her Sweat shirt which under was a black tank top and the others set up.

"I know the perfect song Sango," Kaito says to her

" I agree with you," Chimes Chimera.

Now they all proceed to play and sing girl fight.

Sango starts singing as Kagura comes back in with a busted lip and brused ego.

There she go talkin' her mess  
All around town makin' me stress  
I need to get this off my chest  
And if her friend want some then she'll be next  
It really ain't that complicated  
Y'all walking round looking all frustrated  
Want some plex come on let's make it  
Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'

Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!

We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs

It's about to be a what? Girlfight!

Kagura flicks Sango off and leaves with Naraku.

We on our way to ya neighborhood  
The reason why we comin' is understood  
Me and my girls we down to ride  
So when you hear us pull up bring ya butt outside  
And if you try to call ya cousin and nem  
Don't forget that I got some of dem  
'Bout to go real hard 'bout to swang dem thangs  
'Bout to feel elbows all in ya brain

Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!

We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs  
It's 'bout to be a what? Girlfight!

Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
Girl you makin me really mad...  
Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
I'm about to bruise ya face and it's sad...

Miroku stapes on satge next to Sango and smiles at her and begins his part.

Oh snap these bitches they act like cats  
In the middle of the dance floor now they preparing to scrap  
They takin out their scrunchies and pullin' off their pressons  
The one on the right is the girlfriend and the one the left is the other woman  
Someone please call security  
These girls too purty  
To get down to the nitty titty  
I mean the nitty gritty  
I mean her tiitty pretty  
I'm trippin'  
Being silly willy  
Man go on let them hos fight

We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs

It's about to be a what? ...Girlfight!

AND EVERYONE LAUGHS EXCEPT THE GIRLS ON STAGE

Don't act like you don't know  
We right outside yo door  
See you peekin' out the window  
I know you ain't talking noise no more

Bitch come outside  
Don't act like you don't see me  
I know you heard me pullin' up uh  
Come outside, uh, come outside, uh  
We down to ride  
It's about to be a... Girlfight!

They end the song with smiles on there faces and see Sango look at Miroku over innocently. Then she and him run outside him screaming " I WAS ONLY PLAYING".

Sorry this toke so long CPU problems and I do work. Ok bye review.


End file.
